


At the Banquet

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Torture, Branding, Caning, Choking, Cutting, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Genital Torture, Glauca lives and has zero fucks to give, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Needles, Non-Consensual Bondage, Piss, Slight Cannibalism, Timeline AU, imperial trash party, pearled penis, very dry humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: Noctis is tortured as entertainment at an imperial banquet where Niflheim ruling elite use and abuse him. (Kinkmeme fill.)





	At the Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=140873#cmt140873).
> 
>  
> 
> Ardyn basically 'owns' Noctis since capturing him (and his friends), but the action is mostly Ravus/Noct, Glauca/Noct and randos/Noct. Happy Gurotober :')

 

 

 

 

Ever since Ardyn had whisked Noctis and his friends away from the scene of the Archean's wrath, he had kept Noctis in solitary confinement. During that time, he had personally enjoyed breaking Noctis in a bit, but when they arrived in Niflheim, it was time to spread the joy.  
  
At the next banquet at the summer palace, Noctis was the dinner entertainment. Emperor Iedolas was hosting, which meant that General Glauca bothered to turn up; and where Glauca went Ravus was sure to follow. There was a handful of other guests, whose names Ardyn had never bothered to learn, but since they were here they must have been moneyed and titled. Verstael couldn't make it.  
  
Ardyn led Noctis into the banquet hall by a chain attached to his collar. Noctis was entirely naked, though his head was covered by a black execution hood—for aesthetics and heightened anticipation, rather than any plan to kill him yet. His wrists were shackled in front of him, and he was restricted from raising his arms by a rod that was tied at the crooks of his elbows and slotted behind his back.  
  
Despite the delights Ardyn had indulged in with the little Lucian king over the past days, none of the physical damage showed on his skin, healed marvelously by Ardyn's magic. Frankly they were all lucky that Ardyn had decided to share, because he was far from done playing with Noctis.  
  
He made Noctis kneel before pulling off his hood. Emperor Iedolas greeted the sight with a vague smile. Being presented in this state to the enemy emperor and a gathering of Niflheim's ruling elite, Noctis was steeped in a cold sweat, his eyes nervous but tired. His hair was damp and tousled, and Ardyn took hold of a handful to force Noctis's head up, to make him look at his soon-to-be tormentors.  
  
"The king is dead, long live the king," Glauca said, raising a glass of wine.  
  
A smattering of cold laughter went around the hall. Noctis clenched his teeth, eyes going wide and pained on seeing the captain of the Kingsglaive revealed as a traitor. He was probably vividly recalling how he had casually told Captain Titus to look after his father while he was away. After having witnessed how Glauca took care of Queen Sylva, he could imagine how King Regis had also been taken care of. He clenched his teeth, unconscious tears springing to his eyes.  
  
The long dinner table was laden with flowers and the seasonal bounty of the imperial estates. The guests were already eating and drinking lustily while Noctis was added to the sumptuous decorations of the hall. In front of the empty fireplace and a life-sized portrait of the young emperor, a wood and metal frame had been set up. Into this Noctis was strapped by his wrists and ankles, so that he stood with his back to the room. The heavy metal collar and chain were removed from Noctis's neck to make it easier to choke him at leisure.  
  
On the floor beside the frame stood a coal brazier, heating the royal brand. The emperor got out of his seat to inspect Noctis. He pinched and kneaded Noctis's ass, appraising. He looked rather unimpressed, possibly because Noctis had already lost weight in Ardyn's tender care, and he'd been a skinny thing to begin with. Everyone present knew that the emperor, in his senile extravagance, had developed a taste for the flesh of pretty young creatures, but he would only eat crown-owned meat.  
  
Glauca stood as well, and sauntered over, smirking as usual. "Your Majesty, let me."  
  
"Yes, yes, you do it, Glauca. You have such steady hands," Iedolas said, waving distractedly towards the brand.  
  
Glauca slipped on a pair of heavy leather gloves, and then picked up the branding iron.  
  
Noctis had been watching the exchange from the corner of his eye, and realized what was about to happen. His whole body shook with dread and he threw his weight helplessly against his bonds. He pleaded, babbling, "No, no, no, no, please, no."  
  
He screamed even before Glauca seared the red-hot iron into his skin. The hot sizzle of flesh and blood, and a little smoke filled the hall.  
  
Sitting at the table, Ravus looked as gloomy as ever. Though when Noctis started shrieking and sobbing, he was the first to slip a hand into his lap to touch himself.  
  
The meaty smell seemed to revive the old emperor, and he clapped his hands together, smiling greedily and waiting for someone to serve him. Glauca, pleased to finally have his hands on the little king he had always despised, was the one to pick carving knife and fork from a silver tray, and do the honors. As raw meat was best served in shaving-thin slices, Glauca skilfully cut such a slice from the trembling blood-rich flesh of Noctis's un-scarred buttock, while Noctis continued to whimper. Iedolas snatched the fork from Glauca's hand, and devoured the sliver of meat.  
  
"Izunia," the emperor said, dropping the carving fork and turning slowly.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" Ardyn asked with a silky smile.  
  
"This meat is tough as old ram's balls. Have it tenderized."  
  
"Certainly, Your Majesty." Ardyn looked at Glauca. "Keen to continue?"  
  
"Tenderness isn't my thing," Glauca said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He poured himself a fresh glass of wine, and sprawled back in his seat.  
  
"Very well." Ardyn picked up a sturdy cane from the mantlepiece, and drew it over Noctis's pale back.  
  
Noctis jerked in his bonds, and hissed a shaky breath through his teeth. His face was a mess of tears and snot, pain and fear and hopelessness. He couldn't stop shivering or sobbing. When Ardyn ran his fingers under Noctis's jaw, making him look up, fresh heavy tears welled out of his lovely blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, Noct, don't hate the messenger. This is just part of the destiny the Crystal and the Astrals set out for you before you were even born," Ardyn whispered.  
  
Noctis made a disgusted noise, and tried to pull away from Ardyn's touch, but there was nowhere to go.  
  
Ardyn caned him thoroughly across his ass and the backs of his thighs. By the time Noctis's ass was bruised, red, and bleeding in several more places, Iedolas had entirely lost interest in eating it. Instead he was caught up in regaling his guests with exaggerated reminiscences from his youth. Most of the guests were trying to listen politely while getting drunk; Glauca was checking his phone. Ravus looked frustrated as hell, and gladly left the table when Ardyn beckoned to him.  
  
"Such a shame the emperor won't have spicy food at his table. But that lemon will do, lad," Ardyn said, gesturing for Ravus to pass him the half of a lemon from a fruit platter.  
  
Ravus scowled at being ordered around, but he was used to it, and realized the lemon would be used to cause Noctis more pain. As the acidic juice bit into his open wounds, Noctis hissed and groaned, and Ravus almost smiled.  
  
Ardyn lovingly massaged the lemon juice into the bloody welts across Noctis's ass to feel him arch and shudder. "Mmmm, I'd say this little piggy is about ready for the spit. Care for first taste, Ravus?"  
  
Ravus raised an eyebrow. "But, surely the emperor…"  
  
Ardyn waved his hand. "He's not going to get it up anyway. And you know how Glauca likes his meat."  
  
Ravus's expression stiffened. "Yes… quite."  
  
"Well then, the little Lucian king is all yours," Ardyn said.  
  
Ravus drew his magitek fingers down Noctis's heaving sweaty back, and Noctis flinched. Reflexively, Ravus curled his fingers into claws and pressed in hard enough to leave bloody welts, while Noctis whimpered.  
  
"I want to see his face," Ravus said, deciding to take the offer while it was on the table.  
  
They momentarily untied Noctis, and then repositioned him facing them. His wrists were tied together above his head, and one knee was held raised by a rope.  
  
"So this is how the Chosen King conducts himself…" Ravus said, tracing fingers along Noctis's clenched jaw. "Pathetic."  
  
Noctis glared out from the messy strands of his fringe with more animosity than Ardyn had expected.  
  
"Go. Fuck. Yourself," Noctis snarled hoarsely.  
  
A little betrayal between old friends and all that, Ardyn supposed.  
  
With deliberate, jerky movements, and barely restrained fury, Ravus unbuckled the front of his uniform. He flicked aside the skirt of his coat, opened the fly of his trousers, and drew out his hard cock.  
  
"Care for some oil? He's rather tight," Ardyn said, holding out a little bottle.  
  
Ravus grunted in surprise. "Haven't you been raping him since the minute you captured him?"  
  
Ardyn tutted. "Of course, but he heals up very nicely for the next time I want to use him."  
  
Ravus's eyebrows drew down with uncertainty. He wanted Noctis to suffer as much as possible, but he opted for a little oil after all, because how awkward would it be to injure his dick in the first round.  
  
Even so, Noctis really was tight. He struggled, and tried to buck out of Ravus's grasp the moment he felt Ravus trying to force his way inside. Ravus had to keep a bruising hold on him just to get the head of his cock past the first tight resistance of Noctis's hole. Ravus could feel Noctis's whole body tense with pain, watched the way his face crumpled while a desperate high-pitched whine tore from his throat.  
  
Ravus licked his lips. He shoved the rest of the way in, watching every second of agony play over Noctis's face. Noctis tried to turn his head away, tried to hide behind the mess of his hair, but Ravus caught him by the throat and made him look up. Noctis squeezed his eyes closed, but Ravus's gaze didn't waver while he snapped his hips in a harsh rhythm. Their height difference caused Ravus to lift Noctis off his toes to more comfortably fuck into him, made Noctis sink deeper on his cock, not giving him a moment of respite.  
  
Ravus groaned, already feeling he wouldn't last long from how fucked up and helpless Noctis looked. The smell of burnt skin was still lingering in the air under the notes of lemon, and it only made Ravus harder.  
  
Wanting just a little more before he got off, Ravus pulled the glove off his right hand, and wrapped his fingers around Noctis's slender throat. He wanted to feel Noctis's pulse, the desperate working of his throat, the vibration of his cries and sobs. He squeezed the air out of Noctis while continuing to pound into him. Ravus made Noctis's face go red, and pale, and watched his eyes roll into unconsciousness when he came inside Noctis's shuddering body.  
  
Others drifted over to watch and get a better view of the action; some with food and wine in their hands, others busy touching themselves. After Ravus finished coming inside Noctis, he was practically pushed aside by thirsty nobles wanting to get their hands on the last Lucian king while he was still alive.  
  
Two men, who were horny enough to fight each other over Noctis's ass, compromised by fucking him at the same time. Noctis wasn't nearly prepared enough for that onslaught, and was wailing and sobbing most of the way through. Afterwards he was slumped in his bonds, unable to remain standing on his free leg. His right leg remained hoisted up by the rope under his knee, leaving him exposed and spread so that all curious bystanders could see the cum mixed with blood trailing out of his ass.  
  
Another eager guest was drawn to Noctis's dark little nipples, and made good use of the long metal needles Ardyn provided. Noctis had already been well trained to respond to the sensitivity of his nipples. Even as droplets of blood dripped from his poor nipples, his cock hardened and throbbed.  
  
His tormenter smiled and stroked Noctis, encouraging pleasure, while also making him sob and beg for it to stop by piercing more of those long needles into his cock. It was a testament to Ardyn's training, and Noctis's masochism, that his dick remained hard while being turned into a pin-cushion.  
  
Each careful insertion into the hard flesh of his shaft made Noctis moan and shudder with intense pain and pleasure. Each needle forced him closer to the boundary of agony and ecstasy, and as the final, largest needle was forced into his flesh, Noctis came hard, wailing and crying as his tortured cock gushed spurt after spurt of thick release.  
  
Someone else got their greedy mouth and hands on Noctis's cock after the needles were removed, lapping up blood and semen, and coaxing Noctis back to half-mast.  
  
Noctis's ass wasn't left empty for long though. They also re-arranged him, suspended fully in the bondage frame to make it easier for those lining up to get between his legs to blow their load. His wrists were bound at opposite corners, and his knees drawn up towards his chest and spread, so that his dripping hole was easy to see and easy to fill.  
  
***  
  
"Is the meat tender yet?" the emperor called out, interrupting his own story.  
  
Glauca glanced up from his mobile farming game. "Almost, Your Majesty."  
  
Noctis had gone kind of quiet after the needle torture was over, mostly zoning out and just letting out the occasional hisses and grunts. His ass was a mess, his face was a mess; his armpits, his chest, his hair, his feet—he was dripping with cum, blood, spit, piss, and a few other things. Noctis wasn't even tied up anymore, slumped on the floor while two rather drunk guests stood over him, giggling and competing to see who could take the longest piss on the king's face. They scurried away, still laughing, when Glauca strolled over.  
  
Glauca regarded Noctis thoughtfully for a moment, and then reached down to grab him by the hair. Noctis yelped and coughed up a trickle of cum and saliva while Glauca began dragging him over the polished floor. Noctis barely has the strength left to grab onto Glauca's arm for leverage, so that his hair wouldn't all be ripped out. Glauca kicked open the patio door, pulled Noctis across the lawn, and tossed him into the water fountain.  
  
Noctis came up gasping for air, his system shocked by the night-cold water. Glauca dunked him a few times, tumbled him around until Noctis was rinsed and refreshed. Then he tucked Noctis under one arm and carried him back inside. There he threw Noctis against the dining table. Noctis crumpled to the floor, shivering hard, and tried to curl up while clinging to the table-cloth.  
  
Glauca finally opened the fly of his uniform trousers to get down to business. The invincible magitek armor wasn't the only modification science had blessed Glauca with to make him more terrifying. When his dick was soft it was already larger than average, but when it was hard it was massive. There was really no practical justification for it—in fact, it was highly impractical—but what Glauca wanted, Glauca got. The extensive pearling all along the shaft was a hangover from his younger, pre-General days.  
  
Noctis took one look at him and started silently crying. His expression was so pitiful, so distressed beyond endurance, that Ravus couldn't help getting hard again. It wasn't enough for Glauca though, who was tugging at his half-hard dick in irritation. He sighed, and pulled Noctis up onto the table.  
  
"Noctis, look at me," Glauca said, holding Noctis's jaw and running a thumb over Noctis's trembling lower lip. Glauca's expression was the same benign facade he'd worn as captain of the Kingsglaive. That slight confident smile mixed with exasperation at Noctis's distress. The face Noctis had trusted since he was a little kid.  
  
"Please, stop this… please, Titus, please…" Noctis sniffled loudly, his tears rolling thick and fast again. "No more, please. I can't. It hurts so much…"  
  
The corners of Glauca's mouth tugged up a little further. "I know, Noct."  
  
He drew back his right fist and snapped it into Noctis's face. The first punch stunned Noctis into silence, the second broke his nose. Glauca backhanded him and split open his lip. Everyone else had been careful with the little king's pretty face, but Glauca wanted to see him bleed. His nose and mouth were already running red.  
  
Glauca took in the view, shaking out his hand and cracking his knuckles. Noctis was barely on the edge of unconsciousness. His face was going to be so bruised and swollen before Ardyn healed him. With a grunt of satisfaction, Glauca wrapped his hand around his hard cock. He easily shoved Noctis face-down on the table and grabbed hold of Noctis's hip to steady him. He rubbed the thick head of his dick between Noctis's ass-cheeks, where cum and blood were still seeping out.  
  
The horrible broken sound that Noctis made when Glauca shoved into him from behind had Ravus biting his lip. Glauca hadn't bothered with any restraints, and Noctis was clawing at the table-cloth, fingers scrabbling and lashing out to topple a heavy flower vase, a half-empty bowl of potatoes and a gravy boat. His mouth twisted open in a silent scream, and Ravus had a perfect view—Glauca had wrapped his fingers in Noctis's hair, forcing his head up and making his back arch tight as a bow.  
  
The skin around Noctis's left eye was bleeding and puffing up. Might have some cracked bones, probably a concussion, Ravus thought while jerking himself.  
  
Noctis was breathing heavily through his mouth, eyelids fluttering. Ravus wanted that sloppy bleeding mouth instead of his own hand. But he wasn't about to interrupt his commander unless he was invited.  
  
As if reading his mind, Glauca smirked at Ravus, and pulled out of Noctis for a moment. Just long enough to throw him onto the banquet table. Glauca climbed up after him, shoved Noctis onto his back, head off the opposite edge of the table so Ravus could fuck his throat.  
  
"Go on, know you want to choke him, Nox," Glauca said. He pushed Noctis's thighs apart, and sank back into his torn twitching body. The stuttering wheeze that squeezed out of Noctis's lungs brushed Ravus's skin.  
  
"Yes, sir," Ravus said with a shiver of excitement.  
  
He smeared his dick around in the blood on Noctis's face, and then forced it into Noctis's mouth. Noctis gagged, desperately trying to shake his head out of Ravus's grip. Ravus gasped, thrusting harshly into Noctis's throat. He wanted more of that overwhelming sense of control, of tearing Noctis down piece by piece. Even the drag of teeth was edging his excitement higher.  
  
Ravus didn't even need to use his hand to choke Noctis, but he liked laying his hand over Noctis's throat—where he had already marked him—to feel the way his cock forced it open, made it spasm. Noctis whined, pushing his tongue against Ravus's length in panic as he ran out of air.  
  
Glauca was still making Noctis cry with his huge dick, and from the pain of the brand, welts and cuts on his ass. It was perfect, and Ravus came like that, pouring his release into Noctis's throat. When he pulled out, the cum and spit flowed back out over Noctis's upside-down face, making a mess of him again.  
  
Meanwhile, Glauca was bored by the lack of fresh blood and picked up a nearby carving knife. Noctis's thighs were a bit bruised, but still pretty and smooth and tempting. Since Ravus was finished, Glauca tugged Noctis back fully onto the table; so Noctis could see the blade slice across his skin; how the blood welled up where the skin split.  
  
Noctis's eyes went wide, and then he screwed them shut. His breath was coming too fast, and tremors ran through his body. Glauca was surprised and pleased that Noctis could still react like that even after the other torture of that evening. Noctis's whole body tensed up, and Glauca groaned, speeding up his thrusts. When Noctis passed out, Glauca came with a harsh shout.  
  
After coming, Glauca lost interest. He tossed away the carving knife, jumped from the table, and wandered out of the hall to find other entertainments elsewhere. Ravus's gaze followed him, but he wasn't about to leave unless Glauca ordered it.  
  
Ardyn sat down at the table beside Noctis's head, setting down a plate loaded with food.  
  
"You know, I haven't eaten all day," Ardyn said to no-one in particular, though Ravus was perched on the edge of the table at Noctis's other side. "Mm, this veal is lovely." He waved over a footman to bring him a matching wine.  
  
Most of the other guests had drifted out of the hall to smoke and lounge and carouse elsewhere. There was probably an after-party at somebody's mansion. The emperor had fallen asleep at the head of the table, with a wine-spill down his shirt.  
  
Ravus looked down at Noctis with a twist of disgust in his expression. "He's not dying, is he?"  
  
Noctis was lying there rather waxy and corpse-like, but he was still breathing and twitching faintly.  
  
"Oh, he'll be all right," Ardyn said, mopping up rich gravy sauce with a piece of bread-roll. "Don't like it when he's not struggling, eh Ravus?"  
  
Ravus snorted and glared down his nose at Ardyn. The high colour on his cheeks was telling.  
  
"I will heal him later, and you can stay if you like. But for now do stop being such a child, and let these jolly necrophiles have a turn," Ardyn said, waving a fork in the direction of two well-dressed middle-aged men, who were whispering to each other behind their wine glasses and examining Noctis's cold toes.  
  
When they realized Ardyn was talking about them, the balder one puffed himself up. "E-excuse me?! I don't care for your tone or your insinuations!" The nobility tended to either not know who Ardyn was, or scorn him as an inexplicable upstart. That he dressed like a vagrant didn't help his reputation.  
  
Noctis chose that moment to groan and move. The necrophiles cast a haughty look and moved on.  
  
"Good morning, pet," Ardyn crooned, and petted Noctis's cheek.  
  
Noctis instantly turned his face away, but Ardyn coaxed him back around so he could watch the contortions of his expressions while he ate. Noctis looked sickly pale and sweaty, the smears of blood from his nose and mouth making his complexion look even more drained. He was cold and clammy to the touch, exhaustion, dehydration, blood-loss and shock all affecting him. The bruises around his throat had darkened.  
  
Noticing that Ravus was right beside him, Noctis tried to roll or drag himself further away. His skin was sticking to the table-cloth with blood, sweat and cum; the dried sections were flaking all over the place. Ravus reached out to touch the bruises he'd left on Noctis's neck, and Noctis hissed. His throat was too raw to speak, but his glaring eyes and bared teeth were eloquent.  
  
Before Ravus could pull out a chunk of Noctis's hair in a fit of pettiness, Ardyn scooped Noctis up from the table and into his lap. Noctis flailed and made an indignant sound, but once he was settled he stayed still, preferring this to being harassed by Ravus.  
  
"Awww, my sleepy little pet. I think you've had enough for today," Ardyn said, and drained his wine glass.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
